memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
The Enterprise Logs, Volume 3
(The Enterprise Logs) | number = 3 | miniseries = | minino = | author = Arnold Drake, John Warner, Gerry Boudreau | storyby = | illustrator = Alberto Giolitti | editor = | printed = | covers = | published = | first published = May 1973 - September 1974 | format = Paperback | original format = 9 comics | format2 = | reformat = | reprint = | pages = 224 | story = | publisher = Golden Press | original publisher = Gold Key Comics | ISBN = ISBN 0-307-11188-1 | date = 2260s | stardate = various | altcover = | altcaption = }} The Enterprise Logs, Volume 3 was the third of four omnibus collections reprinting stories from the first series of Star Trek comic books, which were published by Gold Key Comics in the 1960s and 1970s. The collection was published by Golden Press in . Introduction United Federation of Planets Star Fleet Command [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] James T. Kirk, Captain TO: Commander, Records Section Star Fleet Archives, Bldg. C Washington, DC Dear Bob: Lt. Uhura just sent through to my quarters the last batch of material you are currently assembling for Star Fleet Command. Many thanks for forwarding me the data. I know it comes from here originally, but it's something else to re-read it all. I showed Spock the log entries and vidi-fax on the Mila Xa episode and if I didn't know better I'd think that he actually hid a grin. Certainly in retrospect the incident seems a lot more humorous than terrifying, as it did then. I remember how my knees were knocking when we first saw those apparitions, but no one else noticed, at least no one kidded me about it later. It's incredible to think that that woman lived alone in a mausoleum for all those centuries. One of the most bizarre and touching experiences I've had on this overgrown glider was with those "kids" on Argylos. I don't think I've faced a more painful decision than when I had to fire at Yago, the leader of the "rebels". When the gun went "pop", I was shocked. We all were. Spock of course thinks the outcome was entirely logical, but we both know that his adrenaline response must be pretty alien if he didn't feel the tension that had built up. We all had a bad shock, but I think Sulu felt it more than the rest of us, when we discovered the Imperial City of Shondo Ho on what we thought was a rogue planet. Someone on the crew called Shondo Ho the perfect dream, out of some ancient Samurai legend, but it turned out to be more of a nightmare once we found out the truth. As regards your quip about how long was I going to run around the Galaxy with an enormous machine as a wife, and a 400-odd person crew as a family — well, I guess as long as Star Fleet is willing to pay me for what I've wanted to do ever since I can remember. I still get the same adolescent shivers when I stare out of the observation deck into the Milky Way and beyond. Bones and I are looking forward to being with you soon; give my love to Janet and the kids. By the way, if there's any way I can help in Thad's behalf re: the Academy, let me know. Best Jim James T. Kirk Captain USS Enterprise Contents * "Lt. Commdr. Spock: Psycho-File" * "The Hijacked Planet" (#18) * "The Haunted Asteroid" (#19) * "A World Gone Mad" (#20) * "The Mummies of Heitius VII" (#21) * "Siege in Superspace" (#22) * " " (#23) * "The Trial of Captain Kirk" (#24) * "Dwarf Planet" (#25) * "The Perfect Dream" (#26) Appendices Connections External Links * Enterprise Logs, Volume 3, The